Into You
by MimiCR
Summary: Los constantes coqueteos de Takeru no significaban nada, eso quería creer. Takeru estaba muy dentro de ella y no podía negarlo. Meikeru (Takeru x Meiko)


_**Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre este anime, pero fue una linda experiencia.**_

 _ **Declaro que Digimon no es de mi propiedad. Esta historia fue realizada sin fines de lucro, sólo es para entretenimiento.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Into You"**_

.

Ella trató de sentirse cómoda en su ropa de porrista, no era propio de su estilo pero lo había hecho para apoyar a Mimi, después de todo ella había sido muy amable y la había integrado al grupo de los niños elegidos. Desde hace un buen rato sentía que la observaban un par de ojos azules. Esos ojos eran parecidos a de su compañero de clases, justo el hermano mayor de la persona que no dejaba de mirarla. Eran parecidos en el físico, todo lo contrario en actitud. Ishida tenía esa aura de lobo solitario y su mirada era como hielo, en cambio Takeru podría brillar en una habitación oscura y su mirada era cálida y… coqueta.

— ¡Que linda!—le había dicho Takaishi después de tomarle una foto con su móvil.

Se ruborizó.

Takeru y sus constantes coqueteos no hacían más que ponerle el corazón a mil por hora. Meiko no estaba acostumbrada a los elogios y coqueteos, el rubio portador del emblema de la esperanza fue el primer chico en decirle que era linda. Meiko no creía que tuviera gran significado, lo negó y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Dejó los pedidos en la mesa que compartían Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru. Se lo agradecieron, Meiko asintió algo sonrojada ante la atenta mirada del rubio Takaishi. Veía como Takeru tomaba su taza de café, el chico no dejaba de sonreír a sus acompañantes. Eso era lo que llamaba la atención de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, estaba maravillada por su forma de ser. Con poco tiempo de conocerlo, observó cómo era con su hermano mayor, a pesar de tener padres separados. Él parecía ser encantador con todo el mundo, con sus amigos, con ella. Meiko podría asegurar que Takeru era de esas personas que le gustaba ver lo positivo dentro de lo negativo, le parecía una persona optimista.

Siguió contemplándolo, el muchacho parecía sonreír con Hikari. La muchacha de lentes sintió una punzada de celos al ver la complicidad entre esos dos. Ella seguía sin despegar los ojos de él y de pronto vio como Takeru levantó su vista y la miró. Él sonrió alegremente y levantó la mano para saludarle. Ella se sonrojó, al ser atrapada mirándolo con tanto anhelo, apenas movió una de sus manos como saludo.

—Mochizuki-san —una de sus compañeras la llamó al verla desocupada.

Tuvo que volver a ayudar con las cosas del café, atendió un par de mesas más, pero se apresuró a la salida cuando vio al grupo despedirse de Mimi.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde! — se despedía alegremente Mimi de un sonrojado Koushiro y una sonriente Hikari, para luego volver al trabajo.

— ¿Ya-ya se van? —preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra de anteojos rojos.

Takeru se detuvo en el pasillo y volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—Íremos a ver el partido de Taichi-san. —respondió—.Aunque si quieres me quedo, Mochizuki-san.

Él rió con fuerza ante la expresión avergonzada de Meiko.

—Eres tan linda, podría tomarte más fotos. —dijo sonriente.

—Ta-Takeru-kun. — se quejó la adolescente ante su coqueteo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el menor como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Nos vemos luego— dijo con intención de volver dentro del aula, pero Takeru la detuvo del brazo y detuvo su andar. Ella se giró y miró sorprendida por su acción—. ¿Sucede algo?

Takeru negó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Olvidaste algo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella.

Sabía a café.

Cuando Takeru rompió el beso y se separó de Meiko, la vio con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y casi sin poder respirar. Rió con coquetería al verla parpadear con cierta confusión.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? —preguntó el rubio.

Los labios de Meiko estaban entre abiertos pero sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Al parecer se había quedado sin palabras y eso, le gustaba a Takeru.

—Si no podemos besarnos otra vez. —añadió.

—Takeru-kun— susurró.

Más no se alejó cuando Takeru se acercó otra vez y juntó sus labios por segunda vez en ese corredor vacío. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y este la agarró por la cintura. El beso pasó de la inocencia a la pasión contenida. Takeru había cruzado la línea, pero tal vez Meiko había estado esperando ese movimiento. Después de todo, Takeru estaba muy dentro de ella y ya no podía negarlo.

— ¡Meimei! —el gritó y jadeo de Mimi los hizo alejarse.

La muchacha de cabello y ojos castaños los miraba asombrada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero sonrió coqueta al instante.

— ¡Mimi-san! —chilló Meiko avergonzada al ser encontrada en una situación tan comprometedora.

Mimi rió y tomó a Meiko por el brazo.

—Lo lamento Takeru-kun, pero debo robarte a Meimei.

—Si es Mimi-san, no hay problema. —Respondió Takeru—.¡Nos vemos, Meimei!

Takeru y Mimi rieron a carcajadas. Meiko estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado minutos antes, no pudo hacer nada y se dejó llevar por Mimi de regreso a la cafetería.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
